Drama Queen
by Prince BSlocked
Summary: Sherlock tenía un ataque de histeria debido a un pequeño accidente, el único que podía tranquilizarlo era Mycroft su hermano mayor.


**Nota 1:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, éstos son creación de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y en su maravillosa versión moderna de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Yo solo me divierto con ellos sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Nota 2:** Este es un fanfic dedicado a la genial I-Am-Momo por su cumpleaños.

 **Nota 3:** Kidlock, Holmesbross.

* * *

 **Drama Queen**

Mycroft llevaba toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en la biblioteca, la siguiente semana debía entregar un trabajo sobre la huelga de mineros durante la época de Margaret Thatcher, y aunque sabía que toda esa información la podía encontrar en internet adoraba la investigación a la vieja usanza, le encantaba el olor de los libros viejos y había información en los periódicos que no siempre encontrabas en internet.

Estaba tan concentrado leyendo que al sentir una mano en su hombro se sobresaltó, su chofer estaba parado a su espalda y no necesitó decir nada para saber que algo le había sucedido a su pequeño hermano de seis años, rápidamente guardó sus cosas y regresó los libros a su lugar.

Los Señores Holmes trabajaban mucho y constantemente estaban de viaje por lo que el cuidado de Sherlock había recaído prácticamente por completo en Mycroft, quien se preocupaba constantemente por su bienestar, era el único que lo entendía y el único en quien Sherlock confiaba.

El Señor Perkins le informó en el camino que Sherlock estaba tirado en el patio trasero gritando y llorando, tenía la rodilla ensangrentada pero no permitía que nadie se le acercara.

Mycroft temía que se hubiera roto algún hueso, el camino a casa se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

El auto aún no terminaba de estacionarse y Mycroft ya había abierto la puerta para salir corriendo en busca de su hermano. Tal y como le había dicho su chofer Sherlock estaba tirado en el pasto abrazando su pierna derecha, gritando y llorando a todo pulmón.

Mycroft comenzó a llamar a su hermano mientras se acercaba con mucho cuidado, al escucharlo el pelinegro volteo a verlo y su llanto pasó de grito histérico a uno de mucho sentimiento.

Al llegar junto a Sherlock se hincó para inspeccionar la pierna de su hermano, éste no paraba de repetir entre lágrimas que el hueso se le iba a salir, lo que lo alarmó muchísimo, pero cada que Mycroft lo intentaba tocar el pelinegro gritaba que le dolía y el pelirrojo retiraba la mano, estaba consciente de que su hermano solía ser muy exagerado, aun así nunca tomaba a la ligera ninguno de sus dramas, bien podía ser cierto que el pequeño estuviera seriamente lastimado, pero prefería evaluar primero la situación antes de llamar a alguna ambulancia, ya había pasado algunas vergüenzas en el pasado al descubrir que las emergencias de Sherlock no siempre resultaban serlo.

El corazón de Mycroft se rompió al ver el sentimiento con el que lloraba su hermano. Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo y pedirle que le explicara lo que había sucedido; Sherlock le contó que estaba corriendo tratando de alcanzar un grillo cuando se tropezó y se cayó, cortándose la rodilla con un clavo que había tirado, Mycroft sólo veía el pantalón con un poco de sangre, pero no alcazaba a determinar la gravedad del asunto ya que la herida estaba cubierta y el pequeño no le permitía tocarlo.

Poco a poco mientras Mycroft le acariciaba el rostro a su hermano limpiándole las lágrimas puso una de sus manos en el tobillo e hizo un muy sutil movimiento hacia abajo con la finalidad de ver si había alguna molestia, pero Sherlock no había hecho ninguna mueca de dolor por lo que no creía que se hubiera roto algo, así que se atrevió a tocar la rodilla y tratar de sentir si había algo fuera de su lugar pero por lo que podía notar todo estaba bien, el pelirrojo sintió un gran alivio, de cualquier manera necesitaba ver que tanto se había lastimado. Cuando Sherlock estuvo más tranquilo Mycroft le dijo que necesitaba llevarlo adentro de la casa para poder limpiar la herida y curarlo.

Después de que el pelinegro viera por unos instantes a su hermano con recelo le extendió los brazos y se dejó llevar en brazos hasta su recámara, en donde con mucho cuidado le quitó el pantalón, fue por un paño húmedo y con mucha delicadeza limpió la herida.

— Sherlock, ésta es una herida muy pequeña –dijo Mycroft mirando a su hermano con una ceja levantada una vez que hubo limpiado la sangre.

— Pero duele, duele mucho –volvió a llorar el pequeño.

— Apenas si es una pequeña cortada, no es gran cosa.

— ¡Se me va a salir algo!

— No se te va a salir nada, Sherlock no seas exagerado –dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a impacientarse.

En ese momento una de las chicas de limpieza entró con bandeja en mano donde llevaba desinfectante, yodo, algodón, vendas y banditas. Todavía no lo tocaba el algodón con desinfectante y Sherlock ya estaba gritando, Mycroft lo ignoró y continuó curándolo.

— Ya terminó Sherlock, tranquilo –dijo el pelirrojo mientras acariciaba la espalda de su hermano– vas a estar bien, pero vamos a tener que ir a la clínica para que te pongan una inyección contra el tétanos porque te cortaste con un clavo.

Sherlock rápidamente palideció y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

— ¿Me voy a morir?

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, Sherlock solo es para evitar…

— ¡Me van a cortar la pierna! –comenzó a decir Sherlock en un llanto.

— No, Sherlock no va a pasar nada de eso.

Mycroft abrazó a su pequeño hermano tratando de contener la risa debido a sus exageradas conclusiones, acariciándole la espalda mientras lo consolaba y le explicaba que nada malo le sucedería, las palabras clave para calmarlo: "Yo jamás permitiré que nada malo te suceda". Y eso bastó para que el pequeño pelinegro se tranquilizara, porque podría hacerle la vida imposible a su hermano a veces, podía burlarse de él, pero también sabía que él siempre lo protegería, Mycroft era, aunque jamás lo aceptaría, su héroe.


End file.
